Seasons Love: One Shot
by PeuFish
Summary: A simple game of cat and mouse. Its all about the chase. Zutara. Slightly AU. Post war.


FF:Avatar the last airbender

AU. Post war.

**And I knew your heart I couldn't win.**

* * *

Of course I noticed him. I noticed him the second I walked in.  
_I noticed him before you did._

'Well, did you see him?" Tylee's cheeks slowly turned a flush pink as she glanced at Katara with a sly smile. Katara let out a shallow sigh as she scanned the room again, eyes careful not to rest on him.

"I can practically _feel_ everyone's eyes on us" Toph mumbled, blindly staring at nothing. Katara caught the back end of heads turning back to their conversations. Her emotions betrayed her with a stab of hurt, when she realized, he never looked up, engaged in what she knew had to be a boring conversation. A bit of frustration made her knit together her brows. But she kept her head up as they made their way further into the room.

"I'm going over there" Tylee stated, eyes glued on the Fire Lord, eating him up over and over again. She blindly walked to him, like a moth drawn to light.

Familiar faces surrounded the now duo of Katara, and Toph. Uncle Iroh was throwing one of his parties for a Captain's retirement. There were a lot of older people Katara did not recognize, she knew the majority though, colleagues, faces she's seen in passing, people she fought with, people she meet on her many adventures with the Avatar…

The room was large and warm, filled with noise and basked in a soft glow from flickering flames. Iroh managed to transform the Jasmine Dragon into a nice party venue, complete with streamers, food, music and of course, tea. The main floor had been cleared of all the tables and chairs. Chairs lined the walls, streamers and crude colored decorations were hanging off everything. It could best be described as Iroh and one of his tea servers pinning up decorations. Katara smiled, imagining a happy Iroh lazily insisting streamers to be hung every where.

The two girls made their way to a group of familiar faces. They were warmly welcomed with squeals, and hugs. They were running a bit late, making some treats to contribute to the party took a little longer than expected.

"Look at you guys all dressed up" Iroh said joining the group. He said his "hellos" to the two new comers, greeting them, and moving on just as quickly as he came. The old man was happy, obviously enjoying this party he threw. He was busy entertaining and greeting the never ending groups of people that came in. Katara painfully accepted the compliment looking down at her semi formal water tribe attire.

_Stupid Dress _She scowled.

She knew she looked good, But it didn't mean she was comfortable in what she was wearing. Katara's eyes moved up from her dress and back up to her group and their conversation. Blue eyes scanned the room again, searching for more familiar faces. Her heart jumped, Katara could have sworn she met _his _golden eyes, even if she almost missed it.

The conversation was about current Earth Kingdom fashion. _How boring. _At this point Katara was looking for any excuse to hit the food tables. Though they couldn't be the first stop on her list, she wasn't her brother, who she noticed was already loading up two plates of food. She rolled her eyes.

She excused herself. A few other people left the circle, most of them going to join the seemingly growing circle of people surrounding the sitting Fire Lord. Katara rolled her eyes again, looking at him with out fear this time. He was sitting, talking to one of the many boys and girls that surrounded him. They all crowded around him, talking to one another and trying to talk to the former crown prince. At first glance, Zuko sat tall and regal as always, a light smile played on his lips, and he casually ran his hand behind his neck. But to Katara, Zuko's body language betrayed him. Slightly stiff and ridged. He pressed his lips into a fine line. And that slight nervous tick, he sometimes got, of scratching the back of his neck. Katara let out a small half laugh, half scoff.

She noticed he was really good at giving his full attention to whom ever was talking to him at the moment. Katara noted it was nobles son. Recognizing him, she knew he wasn't very interesting, maybe a touch annoying if he kept talking about the same earth kingdom gossip or mundane arithmetic…. The Fire Lord's body was square towards Katara, and she could see him between the people that surrounded him, his head was turned to the boy talking off his ear, presenting the smooth side of his face, empty of a scar… Smooth clean skin…._soft,_ smooth clean skin.

Katara gave a quick glance around incase she was noticed staring. Fighting the blush creeping on her cheeks, she glanced back up the former prince. Her insides knotting more than shed like to admit. Examining his smooth skin, then his jaw line, moving down to his neck and…her eyes wandered_…. She was staring again._

Zuko shifted in the slightest, Katara's eyes shot up in reaction to his movement, to meet his for a brief second, so fast she wondered if those eyes were ment for her.

_I was sure he saw me. I was sure. _

She now stared at a smug Zuko. _Well… _She definitely was not going to be one of the people surrounding him. The frustration made her eyebrows draw together. She glanced up at him again, a slight jab of agitation hit her looking at the confident seated Lord as everyone stood around him. He was smirking. Was he too good to stand and talk to anyone? Could he not greet anyone? Must she go to him? _No. He would go to her._

"What's that look for?" A sly questioning tone said.

_CAUGHT._

Katara turned to meet a smirking water tribe warrior. " Didn't you just get here." His lip turned up. He piled food on to one of his plates. His eye brow raised, Sokka eyed Katara, "Isnt it a little early to be acting sour."

Katara sighed, fighting off the burning on her cheeks, did he see her staring?

"Too many people" She mumbled.

"mmhm" Sokka said disbelievably, still loading up his plate. Katara was sure he wasn't even paying attention to what he was putting on his plate.

"What's it matter to you," Katara began, looking down at his hands, "You just got here, and I see you've cleared about half of the food table" _Pfft _she scoffed.

Sokka turned red, He turned his nose up dramatically, as he grabbed one last rice cake, not bothering to look at what he was doing. He then turned his heel to his sister.

"SUKI" He called for her almost as if to tattle. Turning once to stick his tongue out at Katara. She was going to follow him as he trailed off to Suki, But she was in the surrounding group of _Zuko's _pull.

Katara would not go over there.

She thought about it briefly, some of her friends were in that group, but she didn't want to be the one to go to Zuko first, it sounded stupid, she knew it. It felt silly. She didn't want to be part of a faceless collective of obsessing women. And besides, Zuko honestly wasn't _that _great. Frustration building on her emotions again. Katara didn't quite understand her feelings, weather she pushed them away or just plain refused to acknowledge them. But she couldn't deny the hotness behind her eyes, or the butterflies in her stomach any time she looked at him. _Spirits._

He obviously hadn't gotten up since he got to the party, letting people go to him. _Cocky Bastard. _Katara didn't want to go to him…If she did, shed get pulled into conversations with people she didn't really want to talk to, and maybe have a quick shared conversation with the Prince. A shared, open, word, with people she didn't really care to share a word with. Tylee was there, she obviously wanted some of Zuko's attention, even just to be near him. Katara and anyone watching could see Tylee steal glances at Zuko, and laugh too loudly at any word he says. That would not be Katara. She didn't want to be one of the many people standing around him, practically worshipping the ground he walked on, hanging off a single word. She didn't want to be one of those blushing girls, looking at him through her lashes, no, Katara was more than that. He would go to her.

She was sure Zuko had seen her. Didn't she deserve a small greeting, a smile, a nod? He's been playing those eyes all night_. _Like some sort of game, that she didn't know about. But Katara didn't want to make assumptions. Silly girl, you might as well be standing with that group. _No, He would go to her. _

After everything they've been through together, after all the fighting, against and with each other. In the past months, Katara and Zuko worked closely on post war treaties and trading between the water tribes and fire nation. Their words and interactions had been chaste, and professional. No one would ever question the glances and wordless conversations their eyes would hold for one another. Hoping it wasn't one sided, but not sure how to acknowledge their own feelings.

_He would go to her._

At least she hoped.

They started to make announcements, and speeches to the retired Captain. Everyone took a seat. Katara drifted towards her friends who were ALL seated around Zuko. Katara took a seat next to Aang, behind and to the left of Zuko. She smiled slightly as she passed the seated prince. Who gave her a surprised look and a smile. Katara's fists balled. _So that's how you're going to play? _He knew she was there all night.

The speeches began, some were heart felt, and filled with memories, and thank you's. Some were funny, with wishes for a prosperous future. Some where short and choked out. And some were songs sang form the heart.

Katara couldn't stop her chest from tightening very time her eyes wandered to Zuko, the back of his head at least. When she noticed several other eyes glued on him, she had to force her eyes away. Zuko sat oblivious. _Of course_. Finally, a group of traditional Earth Kingdom dancers performed a beautiful dance that incorporated earth bending to elevate some of the gymnastics.

"Perfect" Aang said.

Katara glanced at him. As if noticing him for the first time next to her. His gray eyes moved to her, and she smiled looking back at the performers.

"The General deserves it" Katara replied. Not knowing if that was the right response, she didn't really know him.

"Didn't really know him" Aang said regretfully. Almost as if reading her thoughts

"He's not dead" Katara said with more annoyance than she meant, hopping he'd take it more as a joke. Katara's eyes wandered to Zuko again. Who was talking to Tylee.

As soon as the dancers finished dancing, everyone got up. And the room seemed to explode of energy, music and conversation. It was as if the room itself was patiently waiting its turn to join in on the hustle and bustle of excitement.

Nearly everyone rose from their seats. Joining each other on the main floor. Enjoying the freeness the night offered. Nearly everyone. Katara passed a seated fire lord. 'He isnt going to get up,' she thought, annoyed. She should call him out on it. _She should._ Her nose in the air, defiantly. But she kept walking past, her cheeks a slight pink from the thought. Her feet betrayed her, almost tripping but catching her step, she realized she had to be smooth now. Katara silently scolded her self, embarrassed. _So stupid_. No turning back now. Not when there were eyes on her , not when she could feel a pair of golden eyes on her. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes wide and innocent. Hoping her face didn't betray the panic she felt. Katara smiled at the watching Prince.

Now facing him, a smirk tugged at Katara's lips.

"I hope you are getting up, Fire Lord Zuko" She said teasingly. A new found confidence.

He let out a sigh. Relief? Annoyance? Boredom?

"Oh, really" He simply stated leaning back into his chair. Not giving her anything, People walked past her, and people started to walk up to them. Their eyes locked. Was it her move?

Katara shrugged, leaned forward, as innocently and casually as she could muster, "You haven't gotten up yet…I've noticed…. come on now Zuko". Zuko unmoved by the informality, but a little shocked at Katara's forwardness. Shed be lying if she wasn't a little shocked too. Zuko raised his eyebrows, he looked like he was about to say something when the water bender smiled again and turned before he could say it. Really she hoped he didn't see the red rushing to her cheeks. _Your move. _Katara thought, not bothering to look back at him.

What else was she to say? She really had nothing to say, not that she couldn't have thought out something better to say, other than, '_ive been staring all night'_. But now she could think of a hundred other things she could've said besides that. She let out a sigh and joined her friends.

"We thought the forest had some sort of demon in it. It separated the three of us as soon as we got in it." Sokka said. Telling the story in the swamp to a few willing to listen, most of us had heard the story already, and the same corny punch line he uses in every retelling, but everyone was smiling, and listening with new ears. Katara looked over her brothers shoulder and noticed an awkward, now standing prince. Caught in a conversation with that same earth kingdom nobles son. That dull boy. Zuko was impatiently tapping his foot, Katara mused.

Back to Sokka's story, Aang was doing an impression and live reaction of what Sokka said, piping in his own commentary. Which lead to talking about Toph's metal bending and sub-bending.

"Iroh could bend lighting" Aang said.

"So could Azula" Tylee said, looking around the circle.

"Really" Someone questioned.

"Yes" A raspy voice joined. Katara's breath caught and Zuko stepped next to Aang across from her. He offered her a light smile, before greeting those around him.

_He went to her_.

Katara didn't have time to celebrate her small victory, she was too caught up in the conversations around her, and paid a little extra attention to what came out of Zuko's mouth. He seemed to finally be enjoying himself. Surrounded by people he knew and respected. He stood to meet his equals. He stood to meet her.

Katara enjoyed the rest of the evening. With good company, and a certain boy she wouldn't have to steal glances at from across the room. Light conversation and retelling of stories and memories. As the night grew later, and later, the room began to slowly empty. Her group of friends and then some, still loud and laughing. Katara felt small little jabs in her gut as realization that the night would end soon, and so would this evening with Zuko. She would never admit it, but it showed on her face. She felt it in her bones.

Slowly people left, and soon Katara was surrounded by her close friends. Conversation carried on with no intent to stop. Tired, Katara regretfully said her good byes and 'Ill see you tomorrow'.

"Im calling it a night as well" Zuko said. Katara caught a knot in her throat.

"Ill walk with you" She offered. He nodded in response. She felt a little silly as they began to walk together. Katara's pace was slow. Hoping to draw out the short walk as long as possible.

"Would you mind? Uncle would kill me" Zuko said, gesturing to the now retired Captain. The water bender shrugged following him to pay her respects, and goodbyes to the Captain.

Katara and Zuko walked side by side. Not speaking. Katara enjoyed the quiet and the company. Sad their walk was short, but glad to be with him. She hoped she wasn't being obvious, scolding herself again.

She followed as Zuko lead, walking around to the outside rather than cutting across the room to the main exit. '_Probably so he doesn't run into that same boring earth kingdom boy'_. Katara thought. He seemed to be following Zuko more closely than Katara and Tylee.

Katara stole a glance at the man walking next to her. His eyes stared forward. His jaw hard as always. He walked with so much grace, each step commanded respect and power. He truly was the Fire Lord now, not the young brash prince she once knew. She must've been staring again. He peaked at her at the corner of his eye, and Katara smiled innocently and looked forward. Their pace slowed, as if in sync.

"Katara" She stopped mid step. Thrown off by the sudden break in their silence. What did she hear in his voice? She brushed off the thought and waited patiently.

"Funny you didn't mention the night of the southern raiders" Zuko didn't laugh. Katara stared forward, recalling the conversation about sub-bending. Some how Katara thought it wasn't about the sub-bending.

Zuko continued, "I don't think it was the blood bending you didn't want to mention" .

_Where was he going with this? _Katara wondered.

The southern raiders is something she didn't like to talk about in general. Her insides knotted at the thought. A quick flood of emotions washed over her. Facing her mothers killer, her blood bending, being alone with Zuko…. In the emotional state Katara was in that night, they argued a lot, and butted heads, which ended in a timeless conversation about destiny. He held her that night, whispering sweet nothing and comfort into her ear. They both mourned for their mothers that night.

"Something like that" Katara stated, off-handedly. She kept walking, not really paying attention to wear her feet took her, hoping to drop the subject.

The silence continued.

At last they reached the door to where Katara was staying, not too far down is where Zuko was. There seemed to be an indefinite pause. They looked at each other, and looked away, stealing glances as one turned away. Looking at their feet and then to the stars or the moon. Katara's hand found her door knob, she looked at the man standing in front of her, feeling something she hasn't felt all night, peace? No. Calmness? No. She couldn't quiet name it. They'd been standing there in silence for awhile. Taking in the cool air and the memories from the night. There was no awkwardness in their lack of words, or in their movements, no pressure to speak, no pressure to move. Just be.

Katara lazily looked at Zuko, locking eyes with his instantly. She opened her mouth, a premonition of the words at the tip of her tongue, fresh in her mind, but instead a shallow sigh escaped her, with the words that would never be said.

"Well" There was no impatience in his voice. But he was waiting, as if to say, _Your move. _The way his eyes searched her face, it was like he knew all the words she couldn't say.

And for one last time golden eyes meet blue, as Katara pushed open her door and slid inside.

"Goodnight".


End file.
